


My Heart Keeps Good Time

by star_child



Series: University of Tokyo [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Crying, M/M, happy tears tho, oikawa cries during sex!, yeah that's kinda it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:16:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8559436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_child/pseuds/star_child
Summary: Huh. Turns out he is fucking Iwaizumi in the end.iwaoi extra





	

**Author's Note:**

> yk for someone who really doesn't like reading OR writing smut..
> 
> anyway i wrote this bc i woke up one day and unlocked my phone to the notes that just said 'oikawa cries during sex!' and nothing else with the time stamp like 1:30am from the night before so

Huh.

Turns out he  _ is _ fucking Iwaizumi in the end.

He suppresses a giggle of hysteria at the thought, focusing instead on Iwaizumi hovering above him. They’re both still partially clothed; shirts gone, Iwaizumi still in his jeans, Oikawa in just boxers. Iwaizumi’s hips have been rolling steadily against him for the past five minutes, one hand on his waist, the other holding his jaw as they kiss, elbow braced on the bed to keep his weight off Oikawa.

Iwaizumi kisses him slow and sensual, hot drags of lips over his own and then down his jaw, across his neck, until he’s sucking marks on Oikawa’s collar bones. His hips rise on their own accord to meet Iwaizumi’s, pressing up as he rolls down. He can feel the wet spot left behind on his neck as Iwaizumi moves on, cold now that it’s exposed to the air. A shiver runs up his spine.

Oikawa moans suddenly when Iwaizumi latches onto a particularly sensitive spot near his ear, hips arching off the bed as his panting escalates into a moan. “I – Iwa-chan!” he cries, voice cracking. He feels Iwaizumi smile against his skin.

“I’ve got you, baby,” he hums, rolling hips switching to a long dragging motion to match his lips, making Oikawa’s head positively  _ spin _ . He hasn’t felt anything this good since he first started dating Hashitoka, when they were careless and in love and having sex at any and every opportunity. But with Hashitoka he always felt rushed, almost used, like who he was meant nothing to him, so long as they were having sex. Iwaizumi treats him like some precious treasure, as though nothing in the world is more important. It makes his heart weak.

Iwaizumi finishes sucking a mark on the sensitive part of his neck and Oikawa drags him up to a kiss by the shoulders, hands shaking as he grips onto his boyfriend. They've never done this before. Oikawa has had sex probably with more people than he remembers, but it's never been Iwaizumi over him, it's never been –

“Oh,  _ Hajime _ ,” Oikawa grits out when the other boy’s hand slips under his boxers. He pushes off the bed for a moment before collapsing back down, hands moving to Iwaizumi’s jeans. “Take your pants off,” he mumbles as he fiddles with the belt. “Don't be a tease, Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi hums above him, smiling as Oikawa shoves him out of his jeans. “I would never.”

“Of course not,” Oikawa gasps back, finally getting the black denim out of the way. He can't reach past Iwaizumi’s thighs, but he takes care of kicking them fully off.

His breath hitches against Iwaizumi’s lips as he grinds their hips together again, his erection closer and more defined against Oikawa’s without the stiff fabric in the way. It’s fucking  _ hot _ , and Oikawa keens and groans into Iwaizumi’s mouth.

When he has the semblance of mind to realize Iwaizumi isn't taking this any further, he whines, nudges up with his hips and his hands. “Iwa-chan, come on,” he mutters. “Come  _ on _ .” In all honesty, Oikawa is waiting for him to pick up the pace. For him to pin his hips to bed, rip off his underwear, and go to town. Iwaizumi's always been a pretty rough guy, his solutions are blunt and straightforward, and Oikawa feels like that's what he deserves.

He  _ deserves _ to be pinned down, roughed up a little. That's how he's always had sex, that's how he's always been told to have sex. It's never been loving and gentle, because love was almost never involved.

“Iwa-chan  _ fuck me _ ,” he huffs desperately. He's absolutely soaking his boxers with precum right now, he refuses to be teased for much longer.

“I will, baby, be patient,” Iwaizumi hums back, and the repeated use of that pet name only confuses Oikawa more. But it makes his heart squeeze in his chest, so he doesn't say anything. He drags Iwaizumi up into another kiss, lips searingly hot against his but it makes him feel better, because at least that is familiar.

One hand continues to cradle Oikawa’s jaw, the other reaches out to the side, fumbling with something that he prays is lube and a condom because he's about ready to burst if this doesn't move along. But then something thumps by his waist and he hears the crinkle of foil as it's deposited down by his leg, and he can breathe a little easier.

“Ready?” Iwaizumi breathes against his jaw, and Oikawa almost hits him because  _ yes  _ he’s fucking ready he’s so ready it’s not even funny. Iwaizumi slides down his body, kissing at his neck, then his collarbones, takes a moment to flick his tongue over one of Oikawa’s nipples and make his breath stutter. He kisses down his stomach, over his hipbones until he’s sliding his underwear away, releasing his erection so it stands pink and hard above his stomach.

Iwaizumi takes only the head in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it once before pulling off with a suck and a pop. Oikawa nearly screams.

He's still catching his breath when he feels a finger against his entrance, warm and wet. Oikawa tries not to tense when he feels it; stretching hasn't exactly been the most wonderful experience for him in the past. But just as he's about to push in Iwaizumi runs the flat of his tongue up Oikawa’s dick, sending pleasure washing through him and his pulse skyrocketing. When he calms again, Iwaizumi’s finger is steadily moving in and out of him, dragging against his nerves and making him tremble.

They do this for a while, Iwaizumi peppering Oikawa’s thighs and hips with kisses, occasionally giving a quick suck to his tip and making him squirm. By the time he has three fingers easily moving in and out, Oikawa is writhing in the sheets, panting and moaning. “C’mon,” he gasps uselessly, “C’mon c’mon c’mon.”

“Have a little patience,” Iwaizumi scolds lightly as he pulls his fingers out. Oikawa groans at the loss but can’t find himself all that disappointed, given the anticipation at what’s to come. He watches as Iwaizumi slides on the condom, represses a shudder at the look on his face because his body must be feeling  _ so  _ neglected by now, hooks his ankles around his back and nudges him incessantly forward with his heels.

“Ready?” Iwaizumi breathes.

“Stop  _ asking  _ me that.”

Iwaizumi has the nerve to  _ laugh _ . “Sorry, babe. Just checking.”

Oikawa’s about to retort, but Iwaizumi pushes the head in and his breath leaves him. Whatever he was going to say dissolves like sugar on his tongue as Iwaizumi bends to suck on his shoulder, kissing it lightly as he slides the rest of the way in.

“Oh God,” Oikawa pants, “Oh  _ God _ , Hajime,  _ fuck _ .”

Iwaizumi is shaking above him with God knows how much self restraint, teeth buried in Oikawa’s neck. They’re both still, quivering and panting into each other’s skin, as they struggle not to move.

“ _ Fuck me _ ,” Oikawa finally rasps, voice shuddering in the quiet room.

Iwaizumi says nothing, but slowly pulls his hips out, sliding back in easily and it’s so  _ deep _ and  _ slow _ and his tip drags against Oikawa’s prostate after a few thrusts and he nearly sobs. He finally lifts his head from Oikawa’s neck to whisper in his ear, voice slipping into the cracks in his chest and sharing the air he's breathing. Ge doesn't even try to understand the words.

Oikawa shakes, hips jerking upward sloppily to meet Iwaizumi as he gasps and whimpers and tries to keep his heart from beating out of his chest. He closes his eyes, but that only makes it worse. He can feel every centimeter of Iwaizumi leave and reenter him, every slow drag of his lips over his ear and jaw and cheek. Can hear every puffed breath, smell every drop of sweat and precum and has to open his eyes again before he gets completely overwhelmed.

It's not like how he usually has sex. It's not primal and rough and a chase for an orgasm. It's both of them focused on the pleasure of it, focused on each other.

It's love.

“Hajime, Hajime, oh God, fuck, Haji –” Oikawa babbles, feeling weak and a little useless.

“Feel good, baby?” Iwaizumi pants above him, lifting his head to manage a shaky smile down at his boyfriend.

“Yes, fuck, I love you, Hajime, I love you.” Iwaizumi is hitting his prostate dead on with every thrust now, and Oikawa can feel himself crumbling, falling apart.

“I love you too, Tooru, baby,” Iwaizumi manages to breathe. “Fuck you feel so good.”

He can feel his stomach tightening, heat thrumming through his body and making his toes curl and his hips lift off the bed again. Iwaizumi is gentle and slow and eliciting a different kind of pleasure than Oikawa’s ever experienced, infinitely better than every other time he’s had sex combined. “Hajime,” he whines, digging his nails into his tan shoulder blades as he practically lifts himself off the bed to cling. “Hajime, please, please, I’m so close.” His eyes are stinging and he’s practically chanting Iwaizumi’s name.

“I’m,  _ hah _ , I’m close too,” Iwaizumi pants, then leans down to kiss him sloppily. He reaches a hand between them to stroke Oikawa’s erection, pulling a sob out of him.

_ “Shit _ , Haji that feels so good, don’t stop, don’t stop, please, God…” There’s water between his eyelids, pooling above his cheekbones, streaking down past his temples and onto the pillow. He pays it no mind. “Hajime, Hajime,  _ fuck _ ,” he’s babbling, sobbing into his boyfriend’s shoulder as he begins to lose rhythm, thrusts turning erratic and unpredictable.

Iwaizumi’s face is buried in his neck, right by his ear, and it takes Oikawa longer than it should to realize he’s mumbling back. “I love you, baby, God, Tooru, I’m gonna –” He doesn’t finish the sentence, but his hips slam into Oikawa one last time, and then his dick is twitching as he comes and he gives Oikawa one last tug and that’s all it takes for him to spill as well.

He comes with another hiccupping sob, entire body shaking as he clings to Iwaizumi. The older boy finally stills his hips before slowly pulling out, lips latched onto Oikawa’s neck as he does. They both shudder, and when Iwaizumi lifts his head from Oikawa’s shoulder his face immediately contorts in worry.

“Hey,” he says softly, “Are you crying?”

Oikawa hiccups, finally touching his fingertips to the corner of his eye. “Oh,” is all he can say.

“Oh god, Tooru, are you okay? I didn’t hurt you did I?” Iwaizumi is instantly on high alert, eyes desperately searching his face for any sign of pain or discomfort.

But Oikawa just shakes his head, loops his arms around Iwaizumi’s neck. “No,” he smiles. “No, I’m okay.” He tilts his head up to steal a few kisses.

“Why are you crying?” He sounds puzzled, but significantly less worried.

“I don’t know,” Oikawa admits with a small laugh. He wipes his eyes on the back of his hand. “I don’t – I’m not sure. But I love you, I know that,” he smiles.

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes and complains, “You’re so cheesy.”

“Hm,” Oikawa shrugs. “I do though.”

He rolls his eyes again, turning away from Oikawa and pushing off the bed to grab some tissues and clean them up. “I love you too,” he mumbles as he ties off the condom and wipes Oikawa’s stomach. It tickles a bit and he giggles.

“What was that?” he urges.

“I said I love you too!” Iwaizumi huffs. He throws the tissues and condom away and flops into bed beside Oikawa, gathering him up into his arms and blowing a raspberry on his neck. “Is that what you wanted to hear?” he shouts over Oikawa’s laughing protests, “Huh?! I love you!” They both calm down, and Iwaizumi connects their lips one more time. “Forever,” he whispers.

**Author's Note:**

> that's all for the university of tokyo! hope you enjoyed


End file.
